Trust me
by Lovely Madness Melody
Summary: Elle n'était plus mais il était la seule chose qu'il restait d'elle, lui le fils aux trait honnis de son père. Que faire face à cet être qui était tout ce qu'il haïssait et chérissait le plus au monde ?


**Ceci signera ma toute première fanfic sur le bookin que je dois peut-être aimer le plus au monde : Harry Potter. À mon sens, l'un des plus beau livre que l'on ait jamais écrit. Nous devons beaucoup à Joanne Rowling qui a consacré plus de dix ans de sa vie à l'écriture de ce chef d'œuvre à double lecture, compliqué et d'une beauté incroyable en ce qui concerne la psychologie et l'humanité des personnages. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, tout à elle et rien à moi sinon l'histoire qui va suivre, et qui, je l'espère, ne sera qu'un one-shot.**  
**Par ailleurs, je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui espéraient la suite de Réparer les blessures du passé, mais je dois bien avouer que le prochain chapitre me sèche complètement, désolée.**

**Titre: Trust me...**  
**Fandom: Harry Potter**  
**Rating: M pour yaoi**  
**Pairing: Aha ! Qui finira avec notre cher professeur Rogue ? (Oui, même si je préfère la version originale parce qu'elle est forcément plus mieux doublée, j'ai plus l'habitude des prénoms français) Ben ça sera notre petit Harry ^^ mais chuuute... lisez plutôt.**  
**Résumé: Elle n'était plus mais il était la seule chose qu'il restait d'elle, lui le fils aux trait honnis de son père. Que faire face à cet être qui était tout ce qu'il haïssait et chérissait le plus au monde ?**

* * *

**Trust me...**

Ça faisait maintenant quatorze ans qu'elle n'était plus. Quatorze ans que la vie l'avait quitté. Au début il n'avait pas voulu y croire, c'était trop horrible, impensable. La nuit où, dans le village de Godric's Hollow, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu, avait en même temps disparu celle qui avait, elle seule pu faire battre son cœur, laissant derrière elle, un orphelin et un homme brisé.  
Il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'il était entré dans la maison, sa maison, à demi démolie par le souffle des explosions successives qui avaient ravagé la demeure. Hier seulement qu'il avait marché à travers les gravats, découvrant en haut du grand escalier avec un pincement au cœur le corps sans vie de son meilleur ennemi, touché sans doute pas un Avada alors que son seul désire avait été de protéger sa femme et son fils. Il se souvient s'être baissé vers lui, lui avoir retiré ses lunettes et fermé les yeux avec délicatesse, s'excusant presque pour tout le tort qu'il lui avait fait sans sa jeunesse. Puis comme si ce moment n'avait été qu'un instant de faiblesse, il s'était relevé, et s'était dirigé à pas lents et mesurés vers la chambre du garçon. La porte avait été défoncé, les murs noircis par l'explosion, et les objets qui jadis ornaient les murs gisaient maintenant par terre, autour du corps de Lily Potter. Morte. Elle était morte. Ses grands yeux vides regardaient vers lui sans le voir, et son cœur saignait. Elle était partie sans qu'il ait pu s'excuser, elle était partie sans qu'il ait pu avouer. Ni d'au revoir ni d'adieu, il n'y avait rien eu et il n'y aurait jamais plus rien.  
Rien sinon l'horreur, celle de se sentir happé par le vide. La chute infinie vers les abysses. Une dégringolade de tristesse et le rejet de la réalité. La négation, l'incrédulité. Puis les questions, les remords, les regrets, la culpabilité. L'escalade de la violence. Cette violence intérieure qui nous ronge, nous dévore et nous tue. On ne peut vivre en ressentant tant d'amour et de haine.  
On ploie, on courbe l'échine, on plonge, on tombe, on meure.  
Mais lui ne peut que plonger vers le corps sans vie, un long sanglot sur les lèvres et un souffle au milieu de ses plaintes déchirantes. Il la serre dans ses bras mais son corps est déjà froid.  
Il la berce mais elle ne se réveille pas.  
Il lui murmure de revenir mais elle ne revient pas.  
Il la supplie mais la Mort ne cède pas.  
Et elle reste là, petite poupée de chiffons dans ses bras, désarticulée, privée de souffle, privée de chaleur.  
Et une longue litanie baigne la pièce, une longue litanie de "Lily" désespérés, appelant au secours.  
Mais le seul être qui lui répondait, c'était le garçon.  
Le fils de James !  
Le fils de Lily...  
Le petit Potter.  
Le jeune orphelin...  
Ce bébé qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne, petite chose innocente dont le plus grand crime était son existence. C'était injuste. C'était ignoble. C'était cruel. Mais il en était ainsi. Et les choses ne pouvaient être changées.  
Alors il lâcha Lily, la reposa par terre, délicatement, comme pour ne pas la blesser, et il s'avança vers le berceau. Le petit le regardait, ses grands yeux verts emplis de larmes, clignant, chassant de leurs grands cils les gouttes d'eau qui lui obstruaient la vue. Il regardait Severus comme personne avant, avec le grand regard vert de sa mère.  
Une petite main tendue, il voulut le toucher, et le maître des potions saisit sa main. Elle était minuscule et lisse dans les siennes, rendues rugueuses par de longues années passées à réaliser des potions en tous genres, calleuses par l'utilisation de sa baguette, sèche par le temps et l'âge qui le prenait. Il aurait pu être le père de cet enfant et... Non il n'aurait pu l'être, pour la simple et bonne raison que Lily n'était qu'une "Sang de Bourbe" le pire ennemi des sangs pures, ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres exécrait le plus au monde. Ça et les Moldus.

-Je suis désolé Harry... Murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée en posant son autre main sur sa tête, caressant la fine cicatrice qui ornerait désormais son front du bout du doigt.

Ses petits cheveux étaient doux dans sa main, une douceur reposante après la peine et la douleur intense qu'il venait de ressentir. Lily n'était pas morte, elle ne mourrait pas tant que le garçon vivrait. Mais le garçon était aussi le fils de James Potter, l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, celui-là même à qui il devait la perte de Lily, celui à qui il devait les pires humiliations de sa vie, des heures de honte et de peur, de rancœur, une scolarité entachée de sa présence de gamin pourri gâté, imbus de sa petite personne, haïssable au plus haut. degré.  
Le fils de ce salaud !  
Le fils de sa Lily...  
Le petit Harry...  
Harry Potter.

Quatorze ans après cette nuit, il lui arrivait encore d'y repenser, et chaque jour il le vivait comme le premier jour. Alors l'horreur le reprenait, les odeurs l'assaillaient, le silence assourdissant l'enveloppait, et il revivait sans cesse cette nuit où il pensait avoir tout perdu.  
Et quand il revivait cela, un autre souvenir venait se superposer à celui-là. Un souvenir qui maintenant avait quatre ans. Dix ans après la mort de Lily. Un souvenir dans lequel il rentrait dans cette vieille salle de classe désaffectée, où Dumbledore avait entreposé le miroir du Riséd. Miroir magique qui ne pouvait monter ni le présent, ni le passé ni le futur, rien que ce que notre cœur désirait le plus au monde. Il avait avancée vers ce miroir, la peur au ventre, ne sachant trop ce qu'il allait y voir, avec la peur de ne pas voir ce qu'il aurait espéré voir. Il aurait voulu que rien ne change et pourtant tout avait changé, c'était indéniable. Il s'était encore avancé, hésitant, et même si l'envie de faire demi-tour s'était fait pressante, il avait continué, irrésistiblement attiré par la surface polie et légèrement teintée du miroir.  
Et ce qu'il y avait vu, toute sa vie il s'en souviendrait. Et déchiré par la tristesse, il avait pleuré, glissant doucement contre la surface du miroir, poings serrés, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux.  
Aujourd'hui, le temps avait passé, il s'y était fait, il avait oublié, il s'était souvenu, mais jamais il n'avait avoué. Mais au fond il savait que le directeur savait. Rien ne pouvait échapper à Dumbledore. Pas même ça. Pas même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Mais il tiendrait bon, il ne s'y laisserait pas aller, il ne céderait pas, il refusait, il ne le ferait pas.  
Et il voulait que ça continue ainsi.  
Et ça aurait dû continuer ainsi.  
Et ça aurait pu continuer ainsi...  
Si seulement un an plus tôt le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas repparu, ramenant avec lui la peur et la guerre.  
Les craintes et les démons du passé avaient resurgi. Le mal était revenu et il pesait sur le monde des sorciers comme une menace permanente. L'Ordre avait repris du service, luttant silencieusement dans l'ombre du secret, comme un gardien invisible, se renseignant, se préparant, se rassemblant.  
Et Harry avait à son tour connu des tourments qu'un garçon de son âge n'aurait jamais dû connaître. Il en était peiné pour lui, triste, révolté.  
Il l'aimait bien malgré sa trop grande ressemblance avec son père, à cause de ses grands yeux verts. Les yeux de Lily. Ces yeux qui ne le regardaient plus comme ce soir là où il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Plus de grands yeux verts le regardant avec curiosité, plus de cet amour inconditionnel qui brillait dans les yeux des enfants. Aujourd'hui il regrettait, il aurait voulu être près de cet enfant. Le voir grandir, l'admirer, couvé par ses grands yeux verts que, jour après jour il aurait vu se remplir d'admiration et d'intelligence.  
Mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles avaient été. Et il devrait vivre avec le regret de ne pas avoir pu aimer Harry comme un filleul, un fils, un enfant qu'il aurait chéri et élevé, ou au moins regardé grandir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Lily, d'avoir craché sur sa mémoire et d'avoir bafoué ses propres sentiments.  
Il n'était jamais trop tard pour bien faire, mais Harry ne comprendrait pas. C'était impossible.  
Maintenant il était trop tard.

Il lui semblait que ça faisait des années que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de s'occuper du garçon à sa place. Il devait lui apprendre à maîtriser l'occlumancie pour se protéger. Se protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Protéger son esprit.  
Mais il se montrait piètre élève, et lui piètre professeur, se cachant derrière méchanceté et brutalité pour ne pas laisser échapper ce secret qui le rongeait.

-Recommencez Potter.

Envahir, briser, détruire... Son cœur saignait, son cœur étouffait, son cœur faisait face à un dilemme atroce. Protéger le garçon, honorer sa mère, la femme de sa vie, ou se protéger lui-même, se cacher comme un lâche, et éviter les problèmes que la vérité entraîne ?  
Lui n'avait jamais été très courageux, il n'avait jamais voulu placer un mot plus haut que l'autre, ni se faire remarquer. L'obscurité lui convenait parfaitement, il n'était nul besoin que l'on parle de lui outre mesure.  
Mais pourtant, quand ce jour-là alors qu'il s'était absenté, il avait retrouvé le garçon la tête plongée dans la pensine pleine de ses souvenirs à lui, une boule s'était formée dans son ventre.  
C'était ce qu'il avait le plus craint, et aussi le plus espéré. Sur le coup il ne savait plus pourquoi. Et puis il avait plongé à ses côtés dans sa propre mémoire. Il revécu toute cette nuit, regardant Harry de loin, Harry qui le regardait aussi. Harry face aux projections d'un passé douloureux, contemplant un Rogue dix ans plus jeune, prenant le corps de sa mère dans ses bras. Rogue se dirigeant vers son berceau, Rogue s'excusant, Rogue en larmes. Et le Rogue d'aujourd'hui pleurait aussi. Et Harry pleurait aussi. Harry comprenait, Harry souffrait. Mais les souvenirs s'estompèrent comme fumés dispersées par le vent.

-À l'abri ! Vous aviez dit que vous la mettiez à l'abri...  
-Lily et James ont accordé leur confiance à la mauvaise personne. Un peu comme vous...

Le souvenir les mena à la tour d'astronomie, quatorze ans plus tôt. Rogue détruit face à Dumbledore, des larmes de colère et de rage dévalant ses joues comme deux torrents intarissables.

-Le garçon a survécu...  
-Mais le garçon n'a pas besoin de protection le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus.  
-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, et alors le garçon sera en grand danger.

Harry s'avança vers le souvenir d'un pas incertain, la main tendu, et essaya de venir la poser sur le bras du jeune Severus, mais sa paume ne rencontra que le vide, ne faisant que traverser la mémoire du Mangemort.

-Il a ses yeux... ! Si vous l'aimez vraiment...

Alors Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, se reculant jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigné. Ses yeux n'affichaient qu'incompréhension et dénie.

-Personne... Ne doit savoir.  
-Alors je ne révélerai jamais ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous Severus.  
-J'ai votre parole.

Et le souvenir s'estompa à nouveau, laissant place à une atmosphère plus sombre, plus feutrée, celle de la première année de Harry, cette fameuse nuit où Rogue avait été voir le miroir du Riséd. Tout d'un coup il se mit à paniquer. Devrait-il vraiment le laisser voir cela ? De toute façon il était trop tard maintenant. Et il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter son regard. Aussi sortit-il silencieusement de la pensine, revenant à la réalité avec un lourd poids sur l'estomac. Il ne voulait pas avoir à croiser son regard. Il ne voulait pas y lire le même mépris que dans celui de son père. Car après tout il n'était que le fils de James Potter, fainéant, arrogant...  
Le fils Potter !  
Le fils de Lily  
Le désormais grand Harry...  
Une unique larme roula sur sa joue, mais il la chassa d'un revers de manche et s'enfuit à grands pas hors du cachot. Harry finirait bien par partir en ne le voyant pas revenir. Alors il mettrait fin à leurs leçons. De toute façon, maintenant, Dumbledore n'était plus là. Personne n'y verrait rien à redire.

Seul à seul, il ne l'avait plus revu depuis. Pas une fois. Il se contentait de l'ignorer, ce que le garçon lui rendait bien. Mais à sa différence, il semblait perturbé, préoccupé. De larges cernes creusaient son visage, lui conférant l'allure d'un homme qui avait vécu plus qu'il n'aurait déjà dû vivre, fatigué et usé par le temps. Les premiers jours il avait même tout fait pour quitter les cours de potions, prétextant maux de tête et crampes à l'estomac. Il lui pardonnait, après tout, c'était normal, qui n'aurait pas cette réaction, après ce qu'il avait appris. Alors il le laissait sortir, sans rien dire, semblant s'être adouci avec lui aux yeux des autres élèves qui trouvaient ce comportement assez louche. Mais personne ne disait rien. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Sinon "rien" ? Les gens ne comprendraient pas... Personne ne le pourrait... après tout, c'était trop idiot, trop simple... trop facile. Et lui, le regardait fuir avec un pincement au cœur, rêvant de le saisir et de le retenir, de s'excuser et de promettre, de le consoler et le chérir. Mais il ne faisait rien. Il n'avait pas le droit.  
Et puis un jour il ne vint pas. Il ne s'était même pas présenté à la porte du cachot. Rien. Alors ce jour-là, quand la nuit fut tombée, il but. But, but, et but encore. Il but jusqu'à oublier, mais même alors il ne pouvait ignorer cette image qui s'imposait à lui comme une évidence. Oublier ? Il ne le pourrait jamais. Il buvait pour se donner bonne conscience.  
Ivre, il errait dans la pièce, renversant de-ci de-là divers objets qui traînaient sans se soucier de savoir s'ils étaient cassés ou non, tournant en rond à la recherche de quelqu'un qu'il ne trouverait pas. Ivre, ivre de douleur et de colère envers le fils de celui à qui il devait déjà ses pires années. Envers celui qui promettait d'en assombrir encore de nombreuses.  
Il attrapait parfois un objet ou deux et les détruisait alors sans scrupule, se contrefichant de savoir s'il pourrait les réparer, du moment qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à anéantir. Au matin, un simple "Reparo" et tout reviendrait dans l'ordre de toute façon.  
Et puis, rompu de fatigue d'avoir tant ragé, tant bu et tant pleuré, il s'effondra au milieu de son bureau, à même la sol, l'esprit vide et libéré, s'endormant instantanément et oubliant enfin pourquoi il était malheureux.

Le matin suivant il était resté là, se contentant d'envoyer un hibou pour informer les hautes autorités de l'école qu'il était mal et qu'il ne pourrait pas assurer ses cours du jour.  
La nouvelle ferait un bruit épouvantable dans les couloirs aujourd'hui, et Harry s'en frotterait les mains à coup sûr. Il en était certain.  
Harry... Encore et toujours Harry... Il semblerait que quoi qu'il fasse il en revienne indubitablement au même point.  
Qu'aurait dit Lily en le voyant ainsi ? Elle l'aurait trouvé pathétique à tous les coups.  
Lily... Si seulement elle n'était pas morte... Tout aurait été plus simple.  
Si seulement le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Griffondor...  
Si seulement il n'était pas devenu Mangemort...  
Si seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais existé...  
Si seulement les choses avaient été différentes...  
Il aurait pu refaire le monde pendant des heures si de petits coups toqués à la porte ne l'avaient pas troublé dans ses réflexions.

-Severus... Severus ouvrez, demanda la voix claire du Professeur McGonagall.

Il ne la voyait pas mais il était sûr qu'elle était inquiète rien qu'aux intonations de sa voix. Il fallait aussi dire qu'en plus de quatorze ans de métier il n'avait jamais manqué un cours pour raison de maladie, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était capable de se soigner seul.  
Aussi se levât-il pour aller ouvrir, sachant parfaitement qu'elle serait capable de faire exploser la porte s'il ne l'ouvrait pas de lui-même, des courbatures courant tout le long du dos et se faisant sentir par des tiraillements et des pincements répétés à claques pas.

-Severus ! Ouvrez cette porte immédiatement !

Elle sembla se calmer un peu lorsqu'elle entendit les différents verrous tomber un à un.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda le professeur de potion, un air revêche collé sur la figure, les traces de sa gueule de bois encore bien visibles.  
-J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe Severus ! J'ai difficilement réussi à convaincre Dolores qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de vous voir, et que je m'en chargeais personnellement, et grand dieu j'ai bien fais il me semble.  
-Je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous ne parlions pas de cela dans le couloir, grinça Rogue et regardant autour de lui.  
-Vous ne cherchez même pas à savoir si je suis vraiment moi ? Demanda McGonagall, l'air profondément choquée.  
-Je n'ai jamais eu à fournir de Polynectar au professeur Ombrage, et compte tenu de ses piètres performances en potion, ce n'est pas elle qui aurait pu en préparer. Quant à la métamorphose, n'en parlons pas, même les troisièmes années font mieux, lâcha froidement Rogue.  
-Bien au moins nous sommes d'accord là-dessus.

Elle rentra à la suite de son collègue et regarda la pièce d'un œil critique, s'attardant sur les objets détruits, les livres déchirés, les meubles renversés, les bouteilles vidées.  
Elle était certaine que cela avait un rapport avec les passages répétés de Potter à l'infirmerie lors de ses cours de potion, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Madame Pomfrey semblait s'en inquiéter, d'autant plus que ses résultats finiraient par en pâtir, et ses B.U.S.E aussi. L'examen n'avait lieu que dans quelques mois, mais il semblait avoir accumulé un peu trop de retard ces derniers temps, et même si Miss Granger pouvait l'aider, elle avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter, elle qui totalisait plus de matière qu'il n'était possible d'en avoir dans un seul emploi du temps. Et ne parlons pas de Weasley, ce n'était pas lui qui pourrait lui apporter de l'aide. En claire, lui et Rogue devaient tous deux se ressaisir et vite. Cependant elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas en parler à Severus, il se braquerait et clorait la conversation sitôt commencée. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était l'exhorter à se reprendre en main. Rien d'autre.

-Pourquoi vouliez vos me voir, professeur ? Faites court je ne me sens pas bien...  
-Severus, nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que vous n'êtes pas malade. Cependant le professeur Dumbledore nous fait confiance pour garder les élèves de cette école sains et saufs. Et c'est ce que nous ferons. Mais pour ça nous avons aussi besoin de vous. Ce n'est pas ivre que vous serez le plus apte à remplir cette mission.  
-Hmph... Souffla le Mangemort comme seule réponse.  
-Je vais vous faire apporter quelque chose contre ce que vous avez, en attendant prenez une douche et rangez tout ça, juste au cas où le professeur Ombrage déciderait de faire un tour par vos appartements.  
-Ça serait sage en effet, dit-il en portant une main à son front, sentant poindre une grosse migraine.  
-Et réglez vos problèmes au plus vite, Dolores en représente déjà un bien assez important sans que nous en rajoutions de notre côté.

McGonagall sortit de son office et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle avait cours dans une demi-heure, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de mettre en place le contexte qui permettrait à Potter et Severus de s'expliquer. Il fallait que cette situation cesse.  
Le Griffondor était censé avoir un cour de potion dans une demi-heure, après le déjeuner, elle allait en profiter pour l'envoyer apporter son remède anti-gueule-de-bois à Rogue. Mais encore fallait-il le trouver, depuis deux semaines il devenait plus difficile à attraper qu'un Vif d'Or lors d'un match de Quidditch. Cependant, aujourd'hui elle eut la chance de le trouver attablé avec ses amis à la table des Griffondor. Elle se dirigea vers ladite table, scannant le fils de James Potter de haut en bas, et remarqua vite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui non plus. Il avait les traits tirés, semblait fatigué, son regard oscillait entre le vide et le triste, les cheveux ternes, et il avait, semble-t-il, perdu du poids. Cela se voyait à ses joues creusés, sa pomme d'Adam qui ressortait curieusement, et ses vêtements qui flottaient autours de son corps déjà svelte à la base. Elle s'en voulut presque de le déranger alors qu'il avait l'air de manger avec appétit, mais se disant qu'elle le faisait pour son bien, elle l'appela d'une voix claire qui ne souffrait aucune objection :

-Potter, venez avec moi s'il vous plaît.

Il échangea avec ses amis un regard de franche incompréhension, mais se leva malgré tout et sortit de la Grande Salle à la suite de sa directrice de maison.

-Ne vous en faites pas Potter, il ne s'agit pas encore une fois de vous coller, quoique, vu le nombre d'heures de potion auxquelles vous avez décidé de ne pas assister, j'aurais de quoi vous occuper pour les prochains week-ends, dit-elle sans se retourner alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir. Non en fait j'ai besoin de vous car j'ai promis de faire parvenir un remède contre les maux de tête au professeur Rogue, mais comme je dois préparer mon cours, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper moi-même. Et puisque vous n'avez pas cours, je suppose que vous pouvez bien me rendre ce service.

Elle avait bien joué son coup. La ruse était grossière, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il avait la réputation d'un élève serviable, dire non maintenant reviendrait à se vendre. Il avait esquivé le professeur Rogue pendant près de trois semaines, faisant absolument tout pour ne pas aller à son cours. S'il disait non il devait s'attendre à se faire questionner, et il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à donner des réponses.

-Très bien, dit-il, un faux sourire dans la voix alors qu'il baissait la tête.  
-J'en suis ravie, je vous donne la bouteille et vous pourrez l'apporter au professeur Rogue. Elle est dans mon bureau.

Alors il la suivit, avec l'impression de suivre son bourreau jusqu'au billot, avançant presque aussi sûrement vers la mort que s'il avait marché droit sur Voldemort sans baguette.  
Il ne voulait pas faire face à Rogue, revoir dans son regard ce sentiment de trahison, ni ressentir cette boule se former au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il contemplait ses larmes. Plus jamais. Non. Jamais. Il ne voulait plus, mais il le devait à McGonagall... Comment faire alors qu'on n'a pas le choix ? Comme c'est dur de mentir au monde entier. Comme c'est dur de se mentir à soi. Encore plus même.  
Il arriva devant le bureau du professeur de métamorphose avant de s'en être rendu compte, et se retrouva avec la petite bouteille dans les mains, obligé d'aller l'apporter à Rogue plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Allez-y Potter, j'ai un cours à préparer.

Et sans un mot, il se retourna, raide comme la justice, obligé d'aller porter cette foutu bouteille à Rogue alors qu'il était la seule personne au monde qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir.  
Il marcha, totalement déconnecté de la réalité, vidé de toute énergie, jusqu'aux cachots dans les sous-sols du château, et c'est tout aussi vide qu'il toqua à la porte de chêne massif, sans réfléchir à quoi faire ou quoi dire. Alors quand Rogue lui ouvrit, il ne put rien faire d'autre que le regarder comme s'il eut été un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de respirer comme son système cardiaque s'accélérait de seconde en seconde.

-Oui... Potter ? Lâcha Severus du bout des lèvres.

Incapable de lui répondre, il lui mit la fiole qu'il transportait dans les mains et se recula de deux pas, terrifié par le regard de froide indifférence du professeur. Il aurait voulu y voir autre chose, peut-être de la haine, ou du dédain, mais pas ça. Tout sauf ça. Plus maintenant. Pas avec tout ce qu'il savait.  
Une larme roula sur sa joue. Une seule et unique larme. Tellement rapide que Rogue crut l'avoir rêvé. Il aurait voulu savoir, mais il ne demanda pas. Il regarda encore le garçon, un trait d'inquiétude filant dans les yeux et disparaissant plus vite qu'une ombre. Ses yeux noirs soutinrent les yeux verts de Lily... Non les yeux verts de Harry ! Quelques secondes... quelques dizaines de secondes... Et puis ce fut trop pour le fils Potter, qui, le rouge aux joues, détourna la tête et partir en courant dans les couloirs, loin de lui, loin de ses problèmes. Il aurait dû être en cours de potion avec lui. S'il avait bien sûr daigné mettre un pied dans son cachot. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.  
Il rentra dans son office, fermant rageusement la porte derrière lui et vida le contenu de la bouteille d'un trait. Vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il valait mieux qu'il soit sobre et en forme, ce n'était pas un migraine qui allait lui permette de relâcher la tension. Il grimaça en sentant le goût âcre de la mixture lui passer sur la langue, reconnaissant là une potion qu'il n'avait jamais préparé que pour les autres. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour il puisse s'en servir ?  
Alors qu'il se disait cela, la migraine qui l'assaillait disparut d'un coup, le laissant sain et sobre, au calme. Mais le petit problème qu'il devait résoudre n'était hélas pas parti, aussi se résigna-t-il à s'en occuper, se maudissant déjà pour cela.  
Il se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas lourd, ferma derrière lui la porte à double tour et souffla, appuyé contre le battant. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, sinon ça serait pire. Aussi glissa-t-il une main sous sa cape, cherchant la fermeture de son pantalon qu'il dégrafa à la hâte, s'y faufilant à la recherche de quelque chose de particulier. Il se saisit à pleine main de son sexe et commença alors un long mouvement de va-et-vient sur toute sa longueur, pompant doucement, puis plus durement, dans un rythme régulier qui allait en s'accélérant. Du plaisir, la libération, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Ne plus y penser, tout oublier, seulement voilà, il était Severus Rogue et il n'avait pas de chance, et ça n'était pas aujourd'hui que cette spirale infernale de malchance allait se briser. Alors qu'il allait arriver au paroxysme du plaisir, trois petits coups secs se firent entendre à la porte et il se figea, sa main enroulée autour de son membre tendu et gonflé.

-Professeur Rogue ! Couina la petite voix exécrable d'Ombrage. Puis-je vous voir une minute ?

Il ne pouvait pas dire non, et prétexter sa soi-disant maladie ne ferait que la rendre plus méfiante. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir remettre son activité à plus tard et aller ouvrir à la harpie. Il ragrafa vite son pantalon et s'enroula dans sa cape pour cacher son léger problème avant de déverrouiller sa porte pour accéder à la deuxième derrière laquelle l'espèce de guimauve rose du Ministère l'attendait. Une main sur la poignée il hésita un instant avant de se décoiffer et de se frotter les yeux pour les rougir, et enfin il ouvrit tombant sur la face de crapaud qui remplaçait maintenant Dumbledore.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il avec le plus de mauvaise humeur qu'il pouvait mettre dans sa voix.  
-Je venais m'enquérir de votre état, mais je pense que Minerva avait raison en disant que vous n'étiez pas au mieux de votre forme.  
-J'ai dû attraper un mauvais rhume, mais la crise est passée cette nuit et j'attends que les effets secondaires de la potion que j'ai pris retombent. Je pense que demain je pourrais reprendre mes cours comme à la normale.  
-Très bien, décréta la fouine rose bonbon en faisant un demi-tour militaire. Et bien rétablissez-vous bien Severus.

Et elle s'éloigna, laissant le professeur de potion rentrer dans ses appartements, libre de finir ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt. Sitôt qu'elle eut bifurqué, il ferma sa porte à clef et couru jusqu'à sa chambre, se jetant sur son lit en se dévêtissant entièrement pour ne plus avoir aucun obstacle entre lui et ses draps rêches en coton noir. Même après avoir subi la vision atroce d'Ombrage, son sexe n'avait pas désenflé, il était même plus dur et plus sensible qu'avant, la peur de se faire prendre en flagrant délit ayant agi comme un stimulant plus qu'autre chose. Sa main retrouva naturellement le chemin jusqu'à son membre et reprit son activité là où il l'avait laissé, pompant avec plus d'ardeur encore cette partie de son corps qui criait à la libération. Son autre main, elle, se promenait sur son corps, touchant sa gorge, son ventre, son torse, son aine, allant parfois pincer ses tétons, les tordant et les torturant pour faire augmenter le plaisir. Le rythme qu'il imposait à son sexe devin bientôt hiératique, désordonné, et son souffle haché s'accompagna de mots qui n'avaient pas plus de sens que de rapports entre eux. Il sentait la jouissance s'emparer de son être un peu plus à chaque seconde, se rapprochant de son ventre, se concentrant à la base de sa colonne de chair, s'intensifiant dans ses bourses gonflées et tendues, jusqu'à devenir trop intense pour qu'il ne la supporte plus longtemps et qu'elle n'explose dans sa main en longues traînées blanchâtres et gluantes qui recouvrirent son torse alors que son nom s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Il attendit quelques minutes que les taches blanches recouvrant sa vue se dissipent, puis il regarda son membre, encore droit comme un pic, au garde à vous, sa main recouverte de semence encore fraîche, son torse tout autant barbouillé, et, pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il amena sa main à sa bouche, goûtant la saveur de son sperme à même ses doigts comme si c'eut été le sien. C'était salé, un peu acide sur la langue, gluant et étrange, mais pas mauvais. Pas du tout mauvais. Il nettoya ainsi toute la longueur de son sexe de sa main. Puis il recommença sont petit manège plusieurs fois, pompant jusqu'à l'épuisement, avant d'attraper sa baguette perdue dans ses vêtements éparpillés au sol et d'entreprendre de se nettoyer et de nettoyer sa chambre. Après quoi, il tomba de fatigue, le corps enfoui au chaud sous ses draps.  
Il ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passait dans la tête d'un certain élève alors que lui préférait oublier dans la douce indolence du sommeil. Mais la douleur de ce cœur à l'agonie était bien réelle.

La douleur d'un cœur dénigré qui ne demandait qu'à ce qu'on l'aime. Rien de plus, juste un peu d'affection, un esprit à habiter... Quelqu'un pour qui compter... Juste de l'attention et de l'amour.  
Mais rien.  
Ce soir, Harry ne prit même pas la peine de venir manger. Ron et Hermione s'inquiétaient depuis des semaines de son comportement étrange. À vrai dire c'était à peine s'ils le reconnaissaient. Il était fatigué, ne dormait plus, perdait du poids à vue d'œil ; et puis, il évitait aussi tous les cours de potion, comme s'il cherchait à fuir quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui ne serait autre que leur professeur de potion lui-même. Lui aussi avait un comportement bizarre vis-à-vis de Harry. Il semblait s'être adouci avec lui, il avait arrêté de retirer à tort des points à Griffondor, et n'avait pas une seule fois fait référence au fait qu'il quittait le cour comme un voleur. Plus d'air condescendant, pas plus que de ton suffisant. Il était devenu un autre homme. Et bizarrement, cela remontait à la dernière leçon qu'il avait donné à Harry. Ce soir où Harry était revenu terrorisé à la tour Griffondor. Ce soir où il s'était enterré sous sa couette. Ce soir où, prostré, il avait même refusé de parler à Ginny et Hermione, venu dans son dortoir pour le réconforter sous les regards d'incompréhension de Dean, Seamus et Neville.

-Ron, chuchota la jeune fille, assise à la table des Griffondors. Harry est dans le dortoir ?  
-Ouais... Il refuse de descendre.

Le rouquin hésita avant de continuer, pas sûr que le dire à la jeune fille soit une bonne idée.

-Il a dit qu'il avait pas faim mais...  
-Mais ?  
-Je crois qu'en sortant je l'ai entendu...  
-Pleurer ? Finit Hermione.

Il hocha la tête, un petit air mi pincé mi désolé imprimé sur son visage inquiet. Lui non plus ne dormait pas beaucoup depuis ces trois dernières semaines, en grand partie parce qu'il surveillait son meilleur ami pendant son sommeil. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment de faire des cauchemars desquels il se réveillait en sueur, dans un hurlement qui pourtant n'arrivait pas à faire émerger les trois autres habitants de la chambre. Lui était le seul qui se levait au quart de tour pour aller le calmer, le prenant contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements se calment, jusqu'à ce que son souffle s'apaise, jusqu'à ce qu'il replonge dans le sommeil. Il lui arrivait de tout raconter à Hermione, mais il avait alors l'impression de trahir un secret qui ne lui appartenait pas et se sentait incapable de regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux pendant plusieurs jours.  
Mais il se faisait vraiment du souci. Depuis qu'il était revenu pour la dernière fois du cachot de Rogue, une sorte de tabou s'était installé, les prenant tous dans une gigantesque toile d'araignée dont il était impossible de se délivrer. Le tabou restait un tabou et personne n'osait briser la barrière qui avait été édifiée, laissant ainsi se creuser le fossé qui séparait Harry du monde qui l'entourait... Il devenait comme un fantôme, perdu entre un ici et un là-bas, incapable de saisir l'un des mondes qui lui était offerts.

-Tu sais toujours pas ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ? Demanda la jeune fille avec cet air inquiet qui ne la quittait plus.  
-Non, il parle beaucoup dans son sommeil, mais ça a plus de rapport à Tu-Sais-Qui qu'autre chose... Parfois il parle de ses parents, parfois de Diggory, je crois qu'il revit un peu toutes les horreurs qu'il a vécu...  
-C'est mauvais Ron. Je crois qu'il nous fait une dépression, avec le départ de Dumbledore, son problème avec Rogue, Ombrage qui le martyrise... Ça doit faire trop d'un coup...  
-Tu penses vraiment que c'est ça ? Je veux dire, il a déjà vécu bien pire... Et il a toujours encaissé...  
-C'est pour ça, le coupa Hermione. Dans ces cas-là, il arrive toujours un moment où il y en a trop et on craque.  
-Pour un différend avec Rogue ?  
-On sait de quoi il est capable Ron. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est capable d'être cruel au possible.  
-Je sais, mais tu trouves pas que ça concorde pas avec le comportement actuel de Rogue avec Harry ?

La Née-Moldue se tue, réfléchissant à la question quelques minutes, la main crispée sur sa fourchette. Pourquoi Ron prenait la défense de Rogue tout d'un coup ? C'était pas logique, il le détestait autant que Harry. Et ça voulait dire qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important qui concernait le comportement de Harry. Et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle avait l'impression d'être mise à l'écart.

-Ron... Demanda-t-elle réprobatrice. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas.

Il parut gêné par la question, hésitant entre avouer et garder le secret de Harry. Il n'était même pas sensé savoir, alors même si Hermione était leur meilleure amie à fous les deux, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

-Ron !  
-Hermione, je suis même pas censé être au courant ! Plaida-t-il, la suppliant de ne pas en demander plus.  
-Mais ça pourrait nous aider à comprendre Ron ! Harry est ton ami !  
-Je sais, mais...  
-Mais quoi ?! Dit-elle tout d'un coup très énervée.  
-Mieux vaut qu'on en parle pas ici, lui répliqua-t-il à mi-voix, se penchant sur son épaule pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre ce qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

Elle sembla étonnée sur le moment, mais décida de se raviser et finit de manger en silence, tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qui pouvait bien troubler Ron à ce point.  
Finalement elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour savoir ce que c'était.  
Le rouquin s'essuya les lèvres avec sa serviette avant de lancer un regard à son amie lui signifiant qu'ils y allaient, une jambe déjà de l'autre côté de l'imposant banc de chêne.  
Ils sortirent sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, pas même Ombrage, trop occupée à distribuer des heures de colle, et montèrent jusqu'au septième étage à la recherche de la Salle sur Demande.

-On sera tranquilles ici, s'expliqua le Weasley avant de faire trois allers et venues devant le mur lisse.

Une petite porte apparu et ils s'y engouffrèrent sans demander leur reste, craignant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

-Bien ! Fit la Griffondor. Tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce que tu me caches ?  
-C'est assez dur à croire, alors j'aimerais que tu m'écoute jusqu'au bout. Sans me couper.

La pièce ne contenant qu'un fauteuil, il le laissa à la jeune fille et s'assit par terre devant elle, et la tête enfouie dans ses mains il commença à raconter.

-C'est arrivé cette semaine, la nuit de lundi à mardi. Depuis deux semaines je dors sur une oreille au cas où il se réveillerait, et cette nuit il a encore fait un cauchemar, alors je l'ai réconforté, il s'est recouché et il s'est endormi. Mais environ deux heures plus tard il a recommencé à s'agiter. Il était quoi... quatre heures du matin. Sauf que c'était pas comme ses cauchemars habituels. Cette fois il gémissait, et il pleurait, et il parlait...  
-Et...  
-Laisse-moi finir veux-tu ? S'énerva-t-il le rouge aux joues. Il... il parlait de Rogue, mais... C'était bizarre. Il le suppliait de revenir, il voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne, et il a dit à un moment un truc comme "Je le sais ! Je l'ai vu !"  
-Et ensuite... ? Il a dit quoi ?  
-"J'ai besoin de toi". Mais il l'a pas dit comme il pourrait me le dire à moi, y avait du... comme du désespoir dans sa voix...

Ils restèrent silencieux. Ils restèrent juste là. Tous les deux. Écrasés sous le poids de l'ignorance. Le petit feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre, à côté d'eux, troublait seul le silence pesant qui s'était emparé de la Salle sur Demande. Quoi que fasse Harry, ils le soutiendraient, si seulement il acceptait de s'ouvrir à eux, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

-Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, je veillerai sur lui, tenta de rassurer Ron en posant une main sur son genou.

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire triste. Elle aussi semblait fatiguée ; deux larges cernes violettes cernaient ses yeux et une ride barrait son front là où ses sourcils froncés se rejoignaient presque.

-Aller viens, il faut qu'on rejoigne nos dortoirs.

Le rouquin se releva, invitant sa camarade à faire de même, et c'est dans un silence religieux qu'ils s'en retournèrent à la tour Griffondor, écrasés sous le poids du fardeau invisible de Harry.

-Mot de passe ?  
-Via meam, répondirent en chœur les deux pensionnaires de la maison rouge et or au portrait de la grosse dame.

Ledit portrait pivota sur ses gonds, laissant passer les deux jeunes gens qui se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit au moment de se séparer, plus comme une tentative de se rassurer eux même et de se souhaiter bonne chance que par réelle conviction. Tous deux savaient que cette nuit serait aussi mauvaise que les précédentes. À quoi bon se voiler la face.  
C'est ce que pensait Ron en montant lourdement les marches qui le mèneraient à sa chambre. Précautionneusement, il poussa la porte et constata que Harry semblait déjà dormir, un livre coincé dans sa main comme s'il s'était endormi dessus, ses lunettes sur le nez, le corps à moitié enfouir sous son drap tout froissé. Le Weasley sourit avec indulgence et s'avança vers son meilleur ami, prenant le livre qu'il tenait pour le poser à côté de son lit, un marque page trouvé par terre coincé là où il avait arrêté sa lecture, puis il lui retira ses lunettes et le borda correctement. Il grimaça quand son bras rencontra la silhouette osseuse du brun. À vue de nez il avait perdu sept kilo... en seulement trois semaines. Il y avait de quoi s'alarmer.  
Comme à regret, avec une moue triste, il referma les rideaux rouges du lit de Harry et partit se coucher. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant que le sommeil ne le gagne enfin, après cette journée trop longue. Le soleil disparu vite de l'horizon, laissant place à une nuit bleue sombre qui baignait la lande de sa douce noirceur. La lune brillait haut dans le ciel, éclairant de ci de là la montagne et quelques arbres. Elle avait presque fait la moitié de sa course dans le ciel lorsque Harry se mit à s'agiter sous ses draps, émettant des petits sons entre le gémissement et les cris qui ne tardèrent pas à réveiller Ron. Ce dernier n'avait pas vu ses camarades se coucher, trop fatigué lui-même pour rester éveillé jusqu'à leur arrivée.  
En trois semaines, aucun des trois ne s'était jamais réveillé lorsque Harry faisait une crise en pleine nuit. Quelque part, le rouquin leur en voulait, mais au fond ça l'arrangeait de ne pas avoir à expliquer le pourquoi de ces crises. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'aujourd'hui soit un jour comme les autres, Harry se réveillerait, lui le calmerait, puis tous deux se recoucheraient. Mais alors qu'il regardait les minutes passer, il constata que la crise, elle, ne passait pas. Pire encore, les cris du brun s'amplifiaient. Parfois il arrivait à saisir un mot ou deux, espérant en apprendre plus sur l'état son ami. Il tendit l'oreille jusqu'à ce que les cris ne commencent à réveiller Neville qui s'agita à son tour. Et puis tout s'arrêta. Plus un bruit ne vint troubler le silence. À ce moment Ron s'approcha du lit de Harry, entrouvrit les rideaux et ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi.  
Le Griffondor était en nage, tous les muscles de son corps raidis tellement ils étaient contractés, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux plissés.

-Non ! Non ! Ne leur faites pas de mal ! Murmurait-il sans cesse comme une litanie.

Ron s'agenouilla à côté de son lit et fit tout son possible pour le réveiller, le secouant et le giflant même. Il était dans le même état que le soir où il avait vu son père se faire attaquer au ministère de la magie par l'horrible serpent de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ce qui signifiant qu'il était dans ses rêves.

-Harry réveille-toi ! Allez Harry !

Soudain saisit par une idée, il attrapa sa baguette posée non loin de lui et formula le charme du Patronus.

-Vas chercher Hermione, murmura-t-il a la forme bleutée et brumeuse.

Puis sans plus s'occuper de son Patronus, il se retourna vers son ami, reprenant ses efforts pour l'arracher à son cauchemar. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte grinça derrière lui qu'il se retourna, croisant le regard inquiet de Hermione qui se précipita à côté de lui.

-Hermione, il est dans sa tête ! Tu-Sais-Qui est dans sa tête !  
-Tu as essayé de le réveiller ?  
-Bien sûr que j'ai essayé, mais c'est comme s'il ne m'entendait pas.  
-Recule ! Lui dit-elle alors qu'elle pointait sa baguette sur Harry. Aguamenti !

Le jet d'eau qui sortir de sa baguette suffit à faire ouvrir un œil vitreux au brun. Un œil au regard empli de terreur.

-Harry ! S'exclama la brunette en se penchant sur lui.  
-Hermione... Où est Ron ?  
-Je suis là vieux.  
-Harry ? Il était dans ta tête, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas à cette question, les souvenirs de ce qu'il venait de voir encore bien trop frais dans son esprit pour vouloir y penser, mais la jeune fille interpréta très bien la grimace qui déforma son visage.

-Ron aide moi à le lever.  
-Où tu veux l'emmener ?  
-Voir Rogue.  
-Non... Pas Rogue, chouina le brun en comprenant où ses amis voulaient le mener.  
-Il est le seul qui sait quoi faire Harry !  
-Pas Rogue...  
-Écoute Harry ! Il est temps que vous arrangiez votre différend, ça peut plus continuer. Tu as besoin de lui !  
-Elle a raison Harry !  
-Non pas Rogue.

Mais rien n'y fit ; il eut beau protester, il fut debout en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, couvert d'une robe de chambre et chaussé. Pour finir, Ron qui avait fouillé dans sa valise pendant une bonne minute réussit à en extirper la cape d'invisibilité des Potter et la jeta sur leur tête, les faisant disparaître instantanément alors qu'ils se mettaient en route pour le cachot du professeur de potion. Ils marchèrent à travers les couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité, Harry continuant de murmurer des "Non... Pas Rogue" qui leur fendait le cœur, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, empruntant les passages secrets qu'ils connaissaient maintenant par cœur, jusqu'à l'office située dans les tréfonds du château où ils trouvèrent sans peine les appartements du sorcier.  
Hésitante, Hermione frappa trois coups secs contre le battant de bois sombre et humide, attendant quelques secondes avant de recommencer.  
Elle répéta son geste quatre fois avant que le maître des potions ne daigne ouvrir sa porte.  
Celui-ci eut la surprise de tomber sur un corridor vide, et s'apprêtait à refermer sa porte lorsque la forme de trois élèves apparu devant lui, semblant surgir de nulle part.

-Professeur Rogue, s'il vous plaît, c'est à propos de Harry.

Le sorcier scruta les silhouettes devant lui, mettant une minute à comprendre ce que venait de lui dire Miss Granger, puis alors que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit, il s'effaça pour laisser entrer ses élèves, s'efforçant de paraître le plus froid et détaché possible.

-De quoi s'agit-il mademoiselle ?  
-Vous-Savez-Qui est entré dans sa tête, répondit alors Ron, coupant court à la réponse de son amie.

Un éclairé de douleur passa sur les traits tirés de Harry, en écho à celui qui venait de traverser le visage de Severus.

-Très bien, je vais le garder en observation cette nuit, retournez à vos dortoirs, dit-il en enlevant au brun tout espoir que son cauchemar finisse.  
-Mais Professeur...  
-Je ne souffrirai aucune contestation, monsieur Weasley. Mais vous préférez peut-être que j'enlève des points à Griffondor parce que vous n'êtes pas dans vos dortoirs ?

Le rouquin ravala les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et se tourna vers Hermione qui hocha la tête. Tous deux sortirent, laissant dans le bureau de Rogue un Harry désespéré qui leur lança un dernier regard, espérant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais la lourde porte du bureau se referma sur eux dans un claquement sinistre, le laissant seul avec son professeur de potion, sans aucune échappatoire possible.

-Asseyez-vous Potter, lança alors Rogue en se retournant vers ses étagère à la recherche d'un flacon, l'air visiblement mal à l'aise. Vous allez commencer par me décrire ce que vous avez vu.  
-Je n'ai rien vu, répondit alors l'élève du tac au tac, pas décidé du tout à coopérer.  
Severus sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il se retourna, menaçant, et toisa le jeune homme du fauteuil dans lequel il se trouvait. Il semblait émaner de lui une aura nouvelle, dangereuse, que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.

-Que ça soit bien claire entre nous, Potter, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a confié la mission de veiller sur vous tant que lui ne serait pas en mesure de le faire. Ça ne vous plaît ni à vous, ni à moi, mais vous allez devoir faire un effort, dit-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe. Je répète : qu'avez-vous vu Potter ?

La respiration de Harry s'était bloquée dans sa gorge au fur et à mesure que Rogue avait avancé vers lui, jusqu'à venir l'emprisonner de ses mains posées sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient entendre le souffle de l'autre avant de le sentir sur leur visage.  
Le plus jeune des deux antagonistes ouvrit la bouche, sa langue pâteuse passant sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, s'apprêtant à parler.

-Lord Voldemort... Il était dans une sorte de château... Pas comme Poudlard... mais... plus récent. Et il y avait des gens... du Ministère de la Magie...  
-Arrêtez de mentir Potter, vous savez très bien que je pourrais user de la Légilimancie pour vous arracher ces informations.  
-Mais je...  
-Pas de mais, Potter ! S'il y a bien une chose que vous n'avez pas hérité de votre père c'est de son extraordinaire capacité à me mentir.  
-Mais Professeur...

La vérité c'est que Rogue était loin d'être calme. Il mourait d'envie de savoir ce qui peuplait les rêves du fils de Lily. Ses amis ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Cho ? Diggory ? Lui, dans ses cauchemars ? Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'était introduit dans son esprit dans un Legilimen étonnamment puissant, envahissant chaque parcelle de cette conscience, en apprenant plus sur Harry en quelques secondes qu'en un mois de cours. Cependant un seul endroit lui restait clos. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il dissimulait, mais puisque cet accès lui était interdit, c'était qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important.  
Dès le moment où il était entré dans son esprit, une curiosité malsaine l'avait saisi, un peu comme un virus extrêmement tenace ; il fallait qu'il sache, il voulait savoir, à tout prix. Ainsi il avança, commençant dans l'esprit de Harry une lutte sans merci pour la domination que le jeune homme menait vaillamment. Et puis soudain, alors qu'il sentait la volonté du jeune homme faiblir, il ne sentit plus rien, juste du vide... avant de se faire repousser hors des frontières de sa conscience. Pour la première fois, Harry avait réussi à contrer l'un de ses assauts. Et pas le moindre.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de Harry qui gisait contre le dossier de son fauteuil, à bout de souffle et en nage. Il s'en voulut soudain de s'être emporté. Harry ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas que lui, lui fasse subir ça, pas alors qu'il savait des choses capables de tout changer. Confus, il s'agenouilla prudemment devant le garçon, mains en évidence pour le convaincre de ses bonnes intentions, et se pencha sur lui.

-Vous allez bien Potter ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et ancra ses yeux dans les siens, le défiant du regard avec aussi, de la peur dans ceux-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire de toute façon ! Ça vous est totalement égal ! Si vous en aviez quelque chose à faire on n'en serait peut-être jamais arrivé là ! Je sais tout ! J'ai tout vu... Je sais tout... Finit-il dans un murmure après avoir crié.

Severus s'humidifia promptement les lèvres, gêné de devoir parler de cela. Il aurait préféré éviter le sujet, éviter d'avoir à en parler avec Potter. Mais il était au pied du mur, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'avouer ou mentir encore.

-Parlez ! Hurla alors Harry en ne le voyant pas répondre.  
-Ça n'est pas si simple Potter... Si nous en sommes arrivés là... C'est par négligence.

La phrase fit au garçon l'effet d'un coup en plein cœur. Alors ainsi c'était un accident ?

-Vous avez commis une erreur en regardant des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les vôtres et que l'on ne vous avait pas invité à regarder... Mais j'ai commis moi aussi une erreur en laissant tout cela s'installer. Aujourd'hui, ceci existe, mais ni vous ni moi n'avons le droit d'y penser. Parce que chacun de nous a des responsabilités... ses responsabilités. Il n'y a pas de place pour la sensiblerie dans ce bas monde.

Il avait baissé la tête pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard vert de Li-... Harry braqué sur lui, l'air choqué par les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Ces mots le répugnaient tout autant, mais il le faisait pour leur bien à tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si vous dites ça, alors c'est que vous n'avez rien compris...

Il se redressa, interloqué, avant de se faire happer par deux iris vertes brisées de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Rogue ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois penser à ce genre de choses sans arrêt ? Vous avez tout détruit ! Tout ! Je me dors plus. Je ne mange plus. Je ne vis plus. Mais après tout ce n'est qu'une erreur ? C'est ça que vous me dites ? Je suis une erreur ? Un incident de parcours dans votre merveilleuse carrière ?

Le professeur ne savait quoi dire. Il se contentait de regarder son jeune élève par dessous, à peine capable de soutenir son regard tant il se sentait coupable de son mal-être.

-Potter...  
-La vérité, c'est que depuis que j'ai vu... je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt.

Rogue lui, était pendu à ses lèvres comme un désespéré. Que voulait-il dire ? Était-ce bien ce à quoi il pensait ? Se pourrait-il que...  
Non ! C'était impossible !

-Je sais ce que vous avez vu ce soir-là dans le miroir du Riséd. Je sais ce que vous désirez le plus au monde.

Non il ne fallait pas qu'il le dise. Le dire ne ferait que lui empirer les choses. Qui sait ce dont il serait alors capable ?  
Mais alors que le silence s'installe, les souvenirs comme un sortilège extrêmement vicieux lui reviennent en pleine figure.  
Et il s'avance une fois encore vers ce miroir. Et il y regarde une fois de plus, et il s'y perd à nouveau. Car ce qu'il y voit n'est que le reflet de la réalité. Et la réalité est si cruelle. Et ce miroir l'est tout autant. Car en sa surface il ne peut que contempler l'horreur de ses désirs. Ce désir de possession envers ce petit corps. Le corps de Harry.  
Il revoir son reflet embrasser à pleine bouche le reflet du garçon d'à peine onze ans qu'il était à l'époque. Il l'aimait c'était indéniable.  
Mais pourquoi lui ? Seigneur ! Pourquoi le fils de Potter ? Le fils de ce porc !  
Pourquoi le fils de Lily ? Elle qui l'avait abandonné quand il avait pourtant besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier. Quand il s'était laissé happer par les Ténèbres.  
Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Harry ?

-Vous m'aimez, Professeur. Je le sais... Je l'ai vu...

De sa main, négligemment posée sur l'accoudoir de Harry, tomba sa baguette dans un bruit sourd. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. C'était comme ce fameux moment où, quand vous jouez aux échecs, votre roi s'apprête à tomber, et vous le regardez en silencieusement se faire prendre au piège parce que vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre.  
Ce fameux moment durant lequel vous regardez le sourire de votre adversaire qui, heureux, laisse s'exprimer sa joie.  
Mais Harry ne souriait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait Rogue ? Depuis que je le sais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'y penser. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi penser. J'ai peur... J'ai peur de moi... Parce que je ne peux plus vous haïr.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, brisant des digues qu'il n'arrivait plus à tenir. Des larmes silencieuses, douloureuses. Insupportables pour le professeur de potions qui se leva dans un froissement de cape et enveloppa le garçon de ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Harry. Tellement désolé.

Et soudain, comme si le fait d'entendre son nom sur ces lèvres l'avait électrocuté, un sanglot brisa son mutisme et il s'accrocha désespérément à son aîné, enfouissant sa tête contre son ventre.  
Pendant de longues minutes rien ne vint briser ce tableau mélancolique, jusqu'à ce que Rogue ne s'éclaircisse la gorge et n'entame un récit d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, mais il sentait qu'il le devait. Voilà tout.

-J'ai rencontré ta mère bien avant que nous n'entrions à l'école. Nous étions amis, et même très bons amis... Et puis un jour, nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard. C'est là qu'a commencé notre lente séparation. Elle a fini à Griffondor, moi à Serpentard, nos intérêts ont commencé à diverger, nos fréquentations aussi... Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup mes "amis" il faut dire. Et puis un jour, j'ai commis l'irréparable en la traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe... Je n'étais pas fier ce jour-là, et j'ai essayé de réparer ça... Et je.n'ai pas pu. C'est à partir de là que ton père est rentré dans sa vie. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps, ça se voyait, mais sa haine contre moi était un obstacle tant que Lily et moi étions amis. Et l'amitié que nous entretenions a toujours empêché ta mère de voir que je l'aimais. Finalement, c'est avec ton père qu'elle s'est mariée et qu'elle t'a eu. Moi, j'étais déjà rentré dans les rangs des Mangemorts à cette époque, et j'aurais continué à être fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il n'avait pas tué ta mère. La suite, tu la connais. Il est arrivé pour te tuer, elle est morte pour te protéger... Mais cette nuit-là, j'aurais tellement aimé te prendre avec moi et t'emmener. Pouvoir t'élever, te protéger et te chérir comme si tu avais été mon fils. Longtemps après cette nuit j'ai regretté. J'aurais dû te prendre avec moi, te garder et te protéger. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Avec le temps, les choses ont changés ; tu as grandis, et moi, il m'arrivait parfois de te regarder de loin... Tu es vite devenu une obsession, je faisais tout pour te voir, passer dans le quartier où tu vivais pour garder un œil sur toi et m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Sa main se crispa sur l'épaule du jeune homme alors qu'il arrivait à ce point de son récit. Il hésitait à aller plus loin dans son discourt. Par peur du regard de Harry. Par peur de sa réaction. Par peur de son jugement.

-La vérité, c'est que si tout était à recommencer, alors je recommencerais. Tu sais pourquoi Harry ?

Il attendit quelques secondes que le jeune homme réponde, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne finisse par nier de sa tête contre son ventre. Le maître des potions se pencha alors vers son élève et lui murmura à l'oreille, doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Parce que je t'aime Harry. Et peu importe la façon que tu auras de m'aimer en retour, ça ne changera pas ce sentiment que j'éprouve pour toi... Harry...

Il s'agenouilla en face du cinquième année et posa son front contre le sien, attendant. Après tout, ils avaient toute la nuit. Ses mains serraient son visage humide de larmes, l'entourant de la douce chaleur de ses paumes alors qu'il essayait de capter son regard.

-Harry si tu savais comme j'ai pu souffrir de mes mensonges... Comme j'ai souffert de ne pouvoir t'avouer qu'au fond je t'aimais plus que je ne pouvais te haïr... Comme j'ai souffert de la haine que je provoquais dans tes yeux...

Et alors qu'il disait cela, ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur son front, y déposant un baiser tendre et paternel.

-Je suis tellement désolé Harry...

Et il le serra dans ses bras... Juste le serrer dans ses bras... Longtemps... Pendant un temps qui lui parut interminable. À vrai dire, il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que Harry ne s'endorme dans ses bras, très tard dans la nuit ou très tôt le matin, il n'aurait su le dire. Ce n'est qu'en passant devant son horloge avec le corps du jeune homme endormi dans les bras qu'il vit qu'il était près de trois heures, et approuva mentalement son idée de coucher le garçon.  
Il le posa doucement dans son propre lit et passa les couvertures sur lui, le bordant avec une délicatesse qui ne lui était pas coutumière. À dire juste, il se sentait étonné de son propre comportement, et aussi agréablement surpris de constater la paix que cela lui apportait. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix ensommeillée de son élève le retint. Il marmonnait à son attention, il en était certain, et ses yeux bouffis, enivrés de sommeil, étaient braqués sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Demanda-t-il comme un père inquiet devant son fils malade.  
-... Reste... Fut le seul mot qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne retombe au pays des songes.

Il était heureux de ne pas avoir à occuper l'énorme fauteuil de cuire pendant la nuit, aussi confortable soit-il, et se dirigea vers le seul placard que contenait la chambre pour en extirper une couverture. Après quoi, une fois qu'il eut ôté sa robe de chambre, il s'enroula dedans à côté de Harry et s'endormit, le regard rivé sur son petit visage d'adolescent. Il était adorable ainsi détendu, calme, inoffensif, vulnérable. Il leva sa main et caressa doucement sa tempe du pouce, appréciant le velouté de sa peau, la chaleur de son être. Ce fut son dernier souvenir de cette soirée, puis il perdit le compte des secondes et tomba dans l'oubli du sommeil.

Le réveil fut agréable le lendemain matin : il était au chaud sous un édredon de plumes l'air frais de la pièce caressait son visage, à ses côtés la respiration d'un corps endormi exhalait un calme apaisant et le berçait encore et encore, lui donnant envie de se replonger dans le sommeil.  
Et puis il se rendit compte. Un corps à côté de lui. Dans un lit. Et qui plus est un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, regrettant un instant cette erreur de jugement lorsque la lumière trop violente qui sortait d'un petit soupirail vint agresser ses pauvres orbes encore embuées de sommeil. Il fit rapidement le point sur la soirée de la veille, essayant de recoller des morceaux de ses souvenirs épars. Et puis comme un boulet de canon, tout lui revint d'un coup et il se retourna vers l'endormi, découvrant Rogue. Rogue qui dormait à côté de lui. Lui, le terrifiant professeur de potions qui avait dit l'aimer la veille même. Lui le rat de bibliothèque misanthrope et dédaigneux, ainsi étendu, sans défense, à ses côtés.  
Il n'y croyait pas. Ça lui faisait tout simplement trop peur. Trop peur parce qu'accepter ce qui se passait ne ferait que donner corps à ce qui pour l'instant n'existait pas encore.  
Il le désirait, ce sentiment d'interdit, certes, mais l'assumer... Non. Il n'était pas prêt.  
Mais d'un côté, il était si tenté.  
Passer sa main dans les cheveux de son professeur. Juste une fois. Une fois et il n'en saurait rien.  
Alors sa main tremblante se dirigea vers la tête de Rogue, et il prit entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux noirs. Ils étaient doux et agréables au toucher, loin de l'idée qu'il s'en était fait en fait. Les cheveux glissaient sous la pulpe de ses doigts comme de légers fils de soie, sans jamais un nœud venant gâcher ce moment volé à l'homme allongé à côté de lui.  
Mais soudain il en voulait plus. Il voulait plus que cette mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il laissa sa main dériver sur les traits de son visage, en appréciant les formes et les arrêtes, la chaleur et la douceur de cette peau cireuse. Ces traits détendus lui allaient si bien. C'était un homme né pour être calme, apaisé. Doux et tranquille.  
Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours, que rien ne vienne perturber Severus dans son sommeil. Pas même le soleil, pas même la guerre, pas même ses amis, pas même les cours.  
S'il comptait bien, aujourd'hui on était samedi, alors rien ne pourrait troubler sa grâce mâtiné, et il pourrait à loisir le regarder dormir.  
Mais il n'était toujours pas rassasié de ce qu'il avait pris, et la curiosité était si grande qu'elle le dévorait littéralement. Ses mains étaient elles aussi chaudes que la peau de son visage ? Ses lèvres étaient-elles aussi douces que ses cheveux ?  
Il mourait d'envie de le savoir. Il en mourrait s'il ne savait pas. Aussi se pencha-t-il sur le visage de Rogue, hésitant au début, puis de plus en plus assuré, jusqu'à venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, goûtant à ce parfum d'interdit comme s'il s'eut été agi du fruit défendu. Elles étaient très douces, comme il le pensait, mais aussi sucrées avec un léger goût de menthe. Il ne faisait que les caresser doucement, mais qu'est-ce que cette caresse était plaisante. Elle avait la saveur du péché, un goût de luxure, un parfum de tendresse. Et puis il arrêta. Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour contempler son visage taillé à coups de serpe, tranquille encore pour quelques instants. Et puis il se leva. Il devait partir, il n'avait pas sa place ici. Il ne devrait pas être là. Il fit en sorte de se glisser hors du lit de son professeur en silence, remuant la couverture le moins possible, et était presque sorti lorsqu'un bras le saisit à la taille et le ramena contre le torse de son professeur.

-Non ne pars pas... Murmura-t-il presque suppliant. Reste encore un peu.  
-Mais professeur... Je ne peux pas, Ron et Hermione doivent m'attendre, et si je ne me présente pas au petit déjeuner tout le monde va se poser des questions, et...  
-Potter, on est samedi, personne ne vous en voudra de faire la grâce matinée, râla Severus. Et puis je suis sûr que Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger trouverons bien quelque chose qui justifie votre absence.  
-Mais...  
-Plus de "mais" Potter, rendormez-vous.  
-Si vous voulez que je reste commencez par m'appeler par mon prénom, déclara alors le jeune homme sur un ton de défit.  
-Bien. Harry, recouches toi, il n'est pas encore l'heure de se lever, accepta Rogue.

Conciliant, Harry se rallongea à côté de son professeur, ses bras calés contre le torse de ce dernier, la tête contre une clavicule, respirant l'odeur de sa peau, la senteur de son linge... Il sentait le fais, contrairement à ses lourdes robes aux parfums de potions en tous genres, âcres, acides ou doucereuses. Et puis ainsi il pouvait palper son torse, appréciant la fermeté de ses muscles contre ses bras. Il était bâti bien différemment de ce qu'il pensait. Bien sûr il avait un peu de ventre, trois fois rien certes, mais quand même quelque chose... comme tous les hommes de son âge, mais son corps restait tout de même entretenu, puissant, un rien agressif.  
Il sentait les mains du professeur dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement, lascivement, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne dérivent plus bas, sur son visage, caressant son nez, ses pommettes, ses joues, son cou, tout comme lui l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. Il eut soudain peur qu'il n'ait été réveillé tout à l'heure quand il l'avait embrassé. Faisant-il ça pour se moquer ? Il n'eut pas sa réponse, mais ne chercha plus à en avoir quand il sentit les lèvres de son professeur caresser les siennes, si doucement qu'il crû avoir rêvé ce contact. Et puis cette caresse revint, lancinante, pressante. Il savait, c'était indéniable. Mais lui plongeait tête la première dans cette caresse, comblant l'espace qui les séparait pour coller sa bouche à la sienne dans un baiser chaste, désespéré.  
La caresse mue en baiser pris des accents plus profonds, et au ballet de leurs lèvres se mêlèrent leur langue, venant taquiner l'autre de façon suggestive, presque provocante. Cependant l'étreinte n'avait rien d'érotique ; chacun gardait ses limites, de crainte que l'autre ne prenne peur, et leurs mains restaient bien sagement posées dans le dos de l'autre ou sur sa poitrine, guère plus. Et quand enfin le baiser se rompit, ce ne fut que pour les laisser s'enlacer comme deux jeunes écoliers.  
Parfois il fallait savoir se montrer patient, songeait Rogue, le nez enfouis dans les cheveux noirs en bataille de son élève.

La matinée passa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se décide à sortir du lit. Ce ne fut que sous les coups de midi que le professeur se décida enfin à se lever, entraînant le jeune homme avec lui. Par politesse, il le laissa aller se doucher en premier pendant qu'il envoyait discrètement à Monsieur Weasley un hibou, lui demandant d'apporter de quoi habiller Harry, puis il se rendit lui-même à la salle de bain.  
Il ne savait pas si le jeune homme était encore dedans, aussi toqua-t-il deux coups avant de demander s'il était à l'intérieur, et ne recevant pas de réponse, il entra, tombant sur son élève à demi-nu, une simple serviette enroulée autour de la taille.

-Oh je suis désolé Harry ! Je vais attendre... Dehors... S'écria-t-il en sortant à toute vitesse, les joues rouges de confusion.  
-C'n'est pas grave... professeur... Je vais me dépêcher... Répondit-il tout aussi gêné.

Il se rhabilla prestement, prenant à peine le temps d'ordonner ses cheveux, et c'est une simple serviette nouée autour de ses reins qu'il rouvrit la porte et sortit, les yeux baissés vers le sol et laissa la place à son professeur. Ce dernier, au moment où il allait arriver hors de portée, l'attrapa par le bras et le retourna doucement vers lui pour lui annoncer que Ron devait arriver avec quelques affaires d'un moment à l'autre.

-Merci, chuchota le garçon d'une toute petite voix sans pour autant le regarder en face.

Et il fit un pas en arrière, se défaisant sans peine de la pression qu'exerçait doucement la main du Mangemort sur son bras et partir se poser sur le lit que ce dernier avait refait.

-Tu peux prendre la robe de chambre qui est sur le fauteuil, l'informa le professeur depuis la salle de bain fermée à clef.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il fallait dire qu'il ne portait rien et que la température qui régnait dans les cachots était bien plus basse que dans le reste du château. Il se saisit de la lourde robe noire aux reflets verts et la passa sur ses épaules, en savourant déjà la chaleur apaisante de son tissu sur sa peau.  
Elle sentait un parfum capiteux et envoûtant de bougies et de vieux parchemins, elle était douce comme un tapis de mousses humides protégé par le couvert des arbres, elle le rassurait comme les bras de Sirius quand il l'étreignait... Il se sentait si bien, vivant, aimé.  
Quelques coups frappés à la porte vinrent le troubler dans ses réflexions et il éloigna l'étoffe de son nez pour aller ouvrir, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Ron. Heureusement pour lui, il ne s'était pas trompé et le rouquin s'engouffra dans le bureau de son professeur en vitesse, espérant ne pas avoir été suivi. Il regarda Harry avec de grands yeux interrogateurs tout en lui tendant un petit paquet de vêtements Moldus, ouvrant la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisant aussitôt sans émettre un son.

-Ça va Hermione et toi ? Vous ne vous êtes pas faits prendre ?  
-Nan ça va, répondit Ron en se jetant sur la perche que lui tendait son camarade, trop heureux qu'il ait trouvé un sujet de discutions. On a réussi à passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame sans nous faire chopper pas McGonagall, après on est retournés nous coucher. Hermione se faisait vraiment du souci, elle a pas arrêté de parler sur le chemin du retour et plusieurs fois j'ai cru qu'on allait bien se faire repérer mais au final ça s'est bien passé.  
-Ah... Et quelqu'un a demandé où j'étais ?  
-Ben, Dean, Seamus et Neville ; après tout tu n'étais pas dans ton lit, mais avec Hermione on leur a dit que tu avais été collé à sept heures et demi par Rogue et que tu l'accompagnais dans la forêt interdite.  
-Et ils l'ont cru ?  
-Si t'avais vu ! Répliqua Ron dans un grand éclat de rire. Ils se sont mis à insulter Rogue de tous les noms en hurlant qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Là-dessus notre chère Hermione est arrivée et leur a démontré que tu méritais d'être collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour avoir manqué presque une dizaine de cours de potion.

Aussitôt le visage de Harry se ferma et il perdit tout sourire. Il avait oublié ça. Depuis hier soir, et même durant les dernières semaines, le monde extérieur n'était plus qu'un lointain écho, comme s'il le regardait de loin sans jamais arriver à l'effleurer.  
Que ferait-il face au regard de ses camarades ? Que ferait-il vis-à-vis de Rogue ?  
Il ne le savait pas, comment aurait-il su ?

-Harry ? Harry tout va bien ?  
-Oui oui, Ron. Tout va bien... ne t'en fais pas.  
-T'es pâle. T'as mangé ce matin ?  
-Non, je me suis réveillé y a pas longtemps.

Soudain, le plus jeune des garçons Weasley se pencha avec un regard sérieux vers le dernier des Potter.

-T'as pas eu d'ennuis avec Rogue au moins ?  
-Nan t'inquiète pas, il m'a pas battu et encore moins fait récurer les chaudrons.  
-Tu me rassure.

Harry commença à s'habiller sans aucune pudeur devant son ami, après tout ils s'étaient déjà vus à demi nus. Vivre dans la même chambre pendant cinq ans vous laissait des habitudes tenaces, il en savait quelque chose.  
Il finit de passer ses vêtements au moment où Rogue sortit de la salle d'eau, paré de pieds en cape. Il semblait triste... ou peut-être mélancolie tout simplement, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une profondeur sur laquelle on ne pouvait mettre de mots.  
Le jeune homme aurait voulu lui en demander la cause, mais il y avait Ron, il y avait la raison... Alors il contemplait, impuissant, priant pour que son meilleur ami ne remarque rien.

-Bien Potter, maintenant filez ! Ordonna le professeur de potion, le cœur lourd de devoir demander ça à Harry. Allez !

Et Harry obéit, incapable de le contredire devant Ron. Il aurait voulu rester plus, juste avec lui, juste dans ce calme. C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Une idée folle, mais une idée géniale. Il se retourna au moment de passer la porte et lança à Severus avec toute la peur qu'il pouvait mettre dans sa voix, et toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses yeux.

-Professeur... Pour la leçon de ce soir, à quelle heure dois-je venir ?

Sa seule pensée à ce moment était un cri d'espoir ; il fallait qu'il comprenne le message, il fallait qu'il dise oui.

-Mon bureau, huit heures. J'enverrai un mot au professeur McGonagall.  
-Bien.

Et c'est avec un demi-sourire qu'il sortit à la suite de son ami, heureux d'avoir pu décrocher une autre entrevue avec Severus. Il avait encore un tas de questions à lui poser à propos de lui, de ses parents, des siens à lui... Il voulait savoir... tout savoir !  
La journée passa à une vitesse folle, et pourtant pas encore assez vite à son goût. Il aurait voulu que le soir arrive plus vite encore, qu'il puisse poser au professeur toutes ces questions qu'il avait peur d'oublier à force de trop les ressasser.  
Il se força à faire la causette à Hermione, joua un peu au Quidditch avec Ron, termina quelques devoirs à rendre pour le lundi suivant, le tout en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à sa montre toutes les cinq minutes. Mais pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il avait l'air heureux. Toute la journée durant, son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté. Ses lèvres souriaient, ses yeux souriaient, tout son être souriait. Mais plus la journée avançait, plus il avait l'air soucieux, inquiet.  
Du stress ? Peut-être, après tout il allait voir Rogue. Affronter son regard, sa présence. Être avec lui, seul à seul. Juste avec lui.  
Il savait pas pourquoi quand il pensait à lui toute une nuée de papillons s'envolait dans le bas de son ventre, lui remuant les entrailles et lui brûlant les joues.  
Portant il n'avait pas l'air triste, juste inquiet, nerveux.  
C'est d'un pas lourd qu'il se rendit au bureau du professeur le soir même, le mot d'excuse de McGonagall froissé entre ses doigts à force d'être trituré, la respiration hachée par l'appréhension. Il n'était pas en pyjama cette fois, il avait passé un jean et un T-shirt qui étaientt à peu près à sa taille, portait aux pieds ses chaussures d'uniforme, une veste chaude par-dessus ses épaules pour ne pas attraper froid. On avait beau être en mai, le temps avait toujours tendance à se rafraîchir la nuit, et il n'était pas rare que le château perde une dizaine de degrés en quelques heures. Et c'était sans parler des cachots qui étaient certainement l'endroit le plus froid de tout Poudlard. Comment Rogue pouvait aimer vivre ici ? Il faisait tellement froid qu'il était obligé de se frictionner les mains pour qu'elles ne s'engourdissent pas alors qu'il courait à travers les couloirs pour arriver le plus vite possible aux appartements de son professeur, priant le ciel pour ne pas croiser Peeves sur la route. Depuis quelques jours il avait pris un malin plaisir à venir l'embêter, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Il se hâta donc d'arriver et toqua nerveusement à la porte, une chaleur expliquée se propageant déjà dans tout son corps. Heureusement pour lui le battant ne mit pas longtemps à pivoter sur ses gonds et il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. À sa grande surprise il faisait chaud à l'intérieur et il avisa alors l'âtre dans laquelle brûlait un grand feu aux reflets doux.

-Bonsoir professeur, chuchota-t-il les bras crispés autour de sa poitrine.  
-Bonsoir Harry.

L'élève ne se retourna pas, mais il sentit l'autre homme se couler dans son dos et venir l'enserrer dans ses bras de façon possessive. Ils faisaient la même taille, plus ou moins, et le professeur ne résista pas à l'envie soudaine de poser ses lèvres dans le cou de son étudiant. Il goûta cette peau, la lécha, l'aspira, la marqua comme sienne. Harry était venu, Harry était revenu. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

-P-professeur...  
-Oui Harry ?  
-Professeur je... Je vous... Aah...  
-Dîtes le Potter. Par pitié dîtes le...  
-Je vous... Je vous en supplie... Non... Pas...

Il serra entre ses doigts les longues mains de Rogue, en porta une à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser langoureusement avec les paupières étroitement closes comme s'il cherchait à s'excuser pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise. Le signal était on ne peut plus clair. Il fallait que toute cette tension accumulée au cours des dernières semaines puisse se libérer, mais il ne fallait pas non plus brusquer l'adolescent. Il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre réellement, pour pouvoir appréhender la situation dans toute son ampleur, dans toute sa beauté et sa complexité. Lui le professeur de potion misanthrope et âgé autrefois amoureux de Lily Evans, lui le fils de Lily Evans et James Potter, tête brûlée à ses heures et élève dans sa maison rivale. C'était digne d'un Shakespeare. Lui, sa Némésis, à force d'attente, finirait certainement par causer sa perte. Cependant, obéissant à sa requête silencieuse, il le lâcha et fit un pas en arrière, le laissant seul et déboussolé au milieu de la pièce.

-Professeur ?  
-Je suis désolé Harry. Je te promet... je ne te veux aucun mal. Si je t'ai fait peur, alors je m'en excuse.

Il s'éloigna encore et se tourna vers l'un des meubles de la pièce, en sortant une vieille bouteille brillante emplie jusqu'à la moitié d'un liquide ambré sous le regard du garçon qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements avec attention.

-Un verre ? Proposa le Serpentard.

La réponse glissa hors des lèvres de son élève avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il venait de dire et il s'entendit murmurer oui comme s'il eût été loin de son corps, séparé de la réalité par un épais brouillard qui lui engourdissait les sens plus sûrement que le froid ne l'aurait fait. Entre ses doigts fins il accueilli un verre à moitié plein, gratifiant son hôte d'un petit merci hésitant alors qu'il levait à peine les yeux comme terrifié à l'idée que leurs regards puissent se croiser.

-Du whisky, expliqua-t-il.

L'élève porta le verre à ses lèvres et goûta le liquide ambré, grimaçant devant l'amertume de l'alcool, son parfum trop fort et la brûlure qui se propageait dans sa gorge quand il avala.  
Severus le regarda amusé alors qu'il vidait son verre d'un trait. Les alcools forts ne lui faisait pas peur, il lui était déjà arrivé de boire pire dans la solitude de sa chambre, comme la veille, alors que le chagrin la peine ou la douleur se faisaient plus pressants... Il avait perdu le compte des bouteilles depuis la mort de Lily, avant il se souvenait s'être arrêté à vingt-huit bouteilles en tout, alors qu'il n'avait que vingt-et-un ans, il en comptait trente-six maintenant, et certainement beaucoup plus du double en matière de bouteilles. Mais il n'en était pas encore au stade de l'alcoolisme, loin de là.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda-t-il simplement en regardant le visage rougis du Griffondor.  
-Nh... Pas vraiment... c'est trop étrange...  
-C'est vrai que c'est un peu fort pour commencer... et puis tu n'es pas majeur, hormis la Bièraubeurre tu n'es pas sensé boire... C'est ma faute...

Harry se mordit la lèvre, se sentant soudain coupable de le faire culpabiliser. Il finit son verre d'une traite par politesse avant de réaliser que c'était une mauvaise idée lorsqu'il se mit à tanguer dangereusement. Il se retint de justesse à la manche de Rogue alors que ses jambes lui faisaient soudain défaut et maudit sa stupidité.

-Holla doucement... n'allez pas me faire un coma éthylique, sans quoi Madame Pomfresh risque de ne pas apprécier.  
-J'dois avouer que j'apprécie moyennement la sensation...

Cette fois encore, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, les mots en sortirent plus vite qu'il n'eût le temps d'y penser et se déversèrent en cascades à peine compréhensibles.

-On vous a jamais dit que vos bras étaient confortables ? Ça donne même envie d'y dormir.

Et comme pour illustrer son propos, il se blottit confortablement contre Severus, enfouissant son nez contre sa poitrine large à la manière d'un petit animal, les entraînant tous deux vers le grand fauteuil jusqu'à ce qu'ils y soient assis. Alors le professeur sentit le danger arriver plus vite qu'il ne le vit venir, et avant qu'il n'ait rien pu empêcher, les lèvres de son élève s'écrasaient contre les siennes dans un baiser maladroit et empressée mais tellement plus démonstratif que toute autre déclaration.  
Il y répondit d'abord sagement, puis, de plus en plus passionné, il l'agrippa par l'arrière de la tête comme pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui, comme si le peu de distance qu'il existait encore entre eux était un gouffre insurmontable. Plus près, il devait être plus près de lui, plus près de cette bouche tentatrice et de ces grands yeux verts. Les yeux de Lily. Les grands yeux verts de Lily. Et puis la réalité le rattrapa soudain, le frappant de plein fouet comme une gigantesque lame de fond. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Ce gamin il le considérait comme son fils, non ? Il ne fallait pas que ça outrepasse cette limite ! En aucun cas il ne devait s'octroyer ce luxe aux dépends de Harry. Rien que par respect pour lui il ne se sentait pas de faire peser sur lui le poids de sa conscience. Aussi, ce fut à regret qu'il se détacha de l'adolescent, le tenant à bout de bras pour mettre entre eux une distance respectable.

-Harry... Potter... Nous ne pouvons pas... Je... Je suis désolé... Mais je le fais pour toi !

Ses mots, il essayait de les dire avec conviction, mais tout cela ressemblait plus à un mauvais plaidoyer qu'à une défense convenable. Il avait l'air d'essayer de se convaincre lui même pour justifier ce choix que le garçon devait trouver injuste... Avait-il raison ? Avait-il tort ? Il n'en savait absolument rien.

-Vous savez quoi Rogue, j'en ai rien à faire.

Il se défit de l'étreinte du professeur et retourna dévorer ses lèvres avec passion, les léchant et les mordillant avec plus d'ardeur encore.

-Je voulais des réponses...

Il l'embrassa encore une fois, aspirant et suçant ses lèvres, puis dit:

-Je veux que vous me fassiez l'amour.

La révélation laissa l'adulte sans voix. Jamais ô grand jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre ces mots de la bouche de l'un de ses élève. Encore moins de cet élève là. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Suivre sa raison et le laisser, dire non. Ou bien céder à ce jeune homme et se perde un peu plus sur le chemin de la passion. Il n'eût pas à faire ce choix, ou du moins réussit-il à s'en convaincre, là curiosité l'amenant à s'abandonner, là mauvaise foi faisant le reste.  
Ses mains glissèrent, comme mues d'une volonté propre, sous le sweat encore un peu grand du jeune homme et caressèrent sa peau blanche du bout des doigts.

-Harry... Non... Tenta-t-il vainement de protester. Tu as bu...  
-Professeur...  
-Non Harry... Non...

Ses protestations s'envolèrent en même temps qu'une main venait se poser sur sa cuisse, la serrant doucement entre ses doigts, palpant les muscles sous la chair. Un long frisson partit à l'assaut de son dos, le parcourant de part en part.

-Severus... Je vous en prie...  
-Que veux tu ? Que veux tu Harry ?  
-Prenez moi ! Prenez moi... Prenez tout !  
-Harry... Non... Par pitié... Ne me demande pas ça...  
-Pourquoi professeur ?  
-Je pourrais bien ne plus pouvoir m'en passer...  
-Tant pis... Faites le. Je ne veux plus revivre ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces trois semaines... Professeur... Severus...

Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son aîné et vint poser un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres, possessif et obscène, alors que ses hanches ondulaient contre le corps de son professeur. Il lâcha un cris de surprise et Harry en profita pour envahir sa bouche de sa langue, attrapant celle de Rogue pour la caresser sensuellement. Ses mains déshabillaient rapidement le professeur, défaisant les boutons de son veston, arrachant presque ceux de sa chemise.

-Je finirai sûrement en Enfer pour ce que je te laisse faire Harry.  
-Dans ce cas je tarderai pas à vous y rejoindre.

Disant cela, il finit de dégrafer les robes de son professeur dont il le débarrassa, ne lui laissant que son pantalon sur les fesses. Ses propres vêtements finirent eux aussi par disparaître alors qu'il se détachait de Severus et passait son sweat par dessus sa tête. Torse contre torse, peau contre peau, la sensation était grisante, électrisante. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher, le professeur avait plaqué Harry contre lui et commençait à le dévorer de baisers, le marquant partout où il pouvait le marquer, ne se souciant pas de savoir si cela serait visible ou non. Ses mains n'étaient pas non plus en reste, et tandis que l'une d'entre elle s'évertuait à masser la bosse présente dans le pantalon de son cadet, l'autre le déboutonnait hâtivement histoire de pouvoir passer à la suite. Il fut bien vite passé, le temps où leurs vêtements les protégeaient encore du regard de l'autre, nus dans le grand fauteuil de cuire, s'embrassant et se touchant mutuellement avec une faim incontrôlable.

Le professeur présenta deux doigts devant la bouche de son élève qui ne su pas quoi en faire et le regarda avec des yeux suppliants, l'implorant de l'aider.

-Suce !

Le Griffondor rougit mais s'exécuta aussitôt, prenant entre ses lèvres les doigts longs et noueux de Rogue, s'appliquant à le rendre humides tout en faisant monter tension dans le petit salon. Severus le trouva doué, même trop doué. Avait-il déjà fait ça par le passé ? Était il son premier ? Ou tout du moins son premier homme ? Sûrement pas, pas alors qu'il était si doué, c'était impossible.

Malade de jalousie, il retira prestement ses doigts et les approcha des fesses de Harry alors qu'il se jetais violemment sur ses lèvres pour les embrasser sans aucune douceur. Il inséra un phalange jusqu'à la garde, faisant hurler le garçon, et regretta aussitôt son geste. Dans une supplique, il vint embrasser ses clavicules tout en murmurant:

-Pardonne-moi Harry... tu me rends fou...

-Professeur... ?

-Dis moi seulement que je suis le premier à te toucher comme ça...

-Severus... vous êtes le premier à me toucher aussi... intimement.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que déjà il s'en allait capturer ses lèvres et entraînait son aîné dans une étreinte plus douce.  
Il se laissa préparer docilement, un doigt après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente assez détendu et en confiance pour se libérer de ses doigts et, saisissant le membre de Rogue, ne commence à s'empaler dessus. La sensation était atrocement douloureuse, mais il tenait bon, serrant les dents tandis que Rogue faisait tout pour le distraire de sa douleur. De longues, très longues minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que, imperceptiblement, Harry ne commence à se mouvoir sur les hanches de son professeur qui se mit à haleter de plaisir. La pièce s'emplit petit à petit des gémissements des deux hommes, de leurs grognements et des bruits de luxure de la chair claquant contre la chair. Les mains de Severus parcouraient le peau blanchâtre de son amant avec grâce et délectation**. **Longtemps dura le ballait de leur deux corps, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la libération ne les happe d'un coup. C'était comme oublier les semaines passées dans une grande vague de plaisir. La laisser nettoyer à grande eau toute l'inquiétude et l'angoisse. Il ne restait plus que l'amour... et ce désir insatiable qu'un seul orgasme n'arrivait pas à combler. Il leur fallait plus. Bien plus. Toujours enfoui au fond de Harry, Rogue échangea leurs places, le collant au fond du fauteuil, les pieds campés sur les accoudoirs alors que lui même s'agenouillait devant lui sur la large assise et poussait encore plus avant en son élève. Un gémissement sonore lui échappa alors qu'une fois de plus le membre du professeur venait titiller ses nerfs et le menait au bord de la jouissance sans pour autant lui laisser le plaisir de s'y laisser aller. Et à nouveau il se fit pilonner avec force et entrain.  
D'une main impérieuse il attira alors la nuque du professeur et embrassa ses lèvres, suça sa langue, lui échauffant les sens.

-Severus... Ô mon dieu Severus... Je vous aime... Severus...  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Harry...

Et dans un dernier cri ils se libérèrent pour la deuxième fois, se répendant sur leur torses et éclaboussant le siège.  
Les yeux papillonnant, le Griffondor se blottit tout contre la large poitrine de Rogue et commença à rendre les armes face au sommeil. Et tendrement, il le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'au lit où il le coucha sous les couvertures, le protégeant de la froidure au creux d'une étreinte.  
Peu importait ce qui adviendrait demain, dans une semaine, dans un mois ou dans un an... Ce soir il n'y avait qu'eux. Lui dans ses bras, son nez dans son cou, sa main sur sa hanche décrivant de petits cercles.  
Jamais plus cet instant ne serait aussi parfait.

* * *

**Bon voilà, cette fiction j'ai dû la commencer il y a bien 6 mois, mais je l'ai enfin FINI ! Hourra ! ****Juste à temps pour noël en plus, j'espère que le cadeau vous plaît :)**  
**Une review, un like, un high five parce que c'est cool ou un high five dans la gueule avec une chaise parce que c'est d'une nullité rare... Au choix c'est selon l'envie :)**  
**Oui parce que c'est impossible de pas se rendre compte que j'ai galéré sa mère avec le lemon, franchement. Par contre c'est la fic la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite... je trouve ça incroyable ^^**

**Joyeux noël à tous et bonne année, je vous dis à dans six mois pour ma prochaine fic x)**


End file.
